Many constructions of suitcases for use by travellers are known. These known constructions of both ‘hard’ and ‘soft’ suitcases are of varied form and conventionally include one or two carrying handle arrangements and at least a pair of wheels/rolls for facilitating the movement of the suitcase by a user.
In addition, it is also known to provide cases incorporating a towing handle structure which is usually moveable between a stowed or retracted position and an extended user suitcase towing position.